Through a Child's Eyes
by Electra Minos
Summary: This is my own personal take on what happened to the FACE family. From when they were a happy family unit, through the troubles and battles that tore them apart. I do not claim this as the 'correct' version. It is just my own. Hope you guys read and enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I'm not feeling very good today. Papa said I have to stay in bed until I'm better. I woke up thins morning feeling terrible. Alfred was already up and had woken daddy and papa up really early. He jumped on the bed until one of them came to see me. Papa came in lead by Alfred. He took one look at me and got really worried. He rested his hand against my forehead. He said I was burning up. Papa left and went downstairs. Alfred sat next to me, telling me I looked all pale. I tried to speak, but my throat hurt so much. Papa quickly came back with some porridge and asked me to sit up. I sat up slowly, I felt so dizzy. Leaning back in my bed, I leant against the wall. Papa sat down next to me and slowly fed me the porridge. I opened my mouth slowly to take in the food. It tasted really weird as my nose was all bunged up. I swallowed it down and papa seemed happier. Daddy came in after that with some orange juice. He sat on the other side of me. Asking if I was alright. I shook my head sadly. He smiled and gave me a hug. Though Daddy realised Alfred had gone and went to keep an eye on him. Papa kissed my head as I finished the porridge. He told me to get some rest. I nodded and curled up in my covers. I felt so ill, it was hard to breath with my nose blocked. I closed my eyes as Papa sung a softy lullaby. I relaxed and fell asleep.

I woke up a little later as someone was shaking me softly. I opened my eyes to find it was dark outside. I blinked a few times looking at the stars. Alfred called my name and I looked to him. He sat on my bed with a tray of pancakes, covered in maple syrup. Daddy stood behind him to check I was okay. I smiled and nodded to them. Daddy sitting down to feed me this time. He cut up the pancakes and fed them to me. I ate them slowly, though we had to stop at one point. I had a really bad cough and it made me throat hurt more. Daddy patted my back until I stopped. I felt really ill. I quickly found I was being hugged by my brother. He said I wasn't allowed to die. He needed to have someone to play with. And someone to help wind up Daddy. Daddy looked a little annoyed, but he was okay. I managed you laughed quietly. I told him I wasn't going to die. I yawned a little. Daddy asked Alfred to go and check on Papa. He nodded and went off as I finished my pancakes. He kissed my head and let me go back to sleep. I was so tired.

Dear Diary,

Matthew was really ill today, he was sleeping for whole days. Daddy and Papa are getting worried. I woke up to see if he was alright, but he was still quiet and ill. I helped Papa make Matthew's breakfast and followed him upstairs. Daddy was taking his temperature. He looked really sad. He said he was getting worse. As Papa sat down next to him Daddy tried to take me out of the room. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Matthew. I pulled against him, but Daddy made me leave the room. I started to cry wondering why Matthew was so ill. Daddy crouched down to dry my tears. He said they were going to get the doctor soon. He took my hand and I followed him downstairs. He told me I needed to be strong. I needed to be brave for Matthew.

The doctor came a while later and went up to see Matthew. I waited outside the door, ear pressed again it. Daddy wanted me to wait outside. So I waited and listened. There was a lot of whispering. The doctor said something and I could hear Papa crying. I opened the door, running round to the bed. Matthew was awake. I ran and jumped onto the bed, hugging him. I started crying, telling him to get better. The doctor rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he said Matthew was going to be fine. I hugged Matthew. That was why Papa was crying, he was happy. Matthew was going to get better. He had been through the worst and would be better soon. Daddy said then when Matthew got better, we could have a party. I was really happy and excited. I loved parties! But I wanted Matthew to get better more. I spent the rest of the day with my brother. Reading him comics and playing with him. Papa and Daddy came up after a few hours and tucked Matthew into bed. Daddy carried me downstairs letting Matthew sleep. It wasn't long though until he tucked me in bed. Dreaming of what I can do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today was amazing! Papa and Daddy said that we would be going out to a zoo when I got better. It actually happened! We all got into the car and drove to a zoo. Alfred was singing 'I know a song that will get on your nerves! Get on your nerves! Get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves, and it sounds something like this Oh...' I was laughing and joined in for a while. Until Daddy told us to stop. So we decided to play that gave where you find all the letters in the alphabet on car number plates. Everyone joined in! Papa and Daddy helped us find some of the letters. We gave up on Q because it was impossible! But it was a lot of fun! Papa put on a tape of sing along songs. Me and Alfred enjoyed ourselves singing away. We even got to Old McDonald had a farm. We took it in turns to do all the noises. Daddy had to do the piggy noises. He sounded really funny. We were all soon there.

We all got out of the car and me and Alfred raced to the gates. We looked back to see Papa trying to kiss Daddy. He kissed him on the cheek and Daddy went bright red. We both laughed at them. It was really funny. Soon Papa and Daddy caught up with us. They paid for the tickets and we went inside. The animals were so cool. We saw loads of different ones. Alfred went up to the lions bit and roared at the lion. He jumped and ran behind Daddy when the lion roared back. My favourite bit was the Arctic bit. I loved the polar bears! They were so cool. Papa lifted me up onto his shoulders so I could see better. When I was done we looked round to see Alfred waddling like a penguin. He made Daddy do it too. It was really funny. After a long day we went to the gift shop. Alfred ran off with Daddy and I stayed with Papa. We walked round and then I saw it. There was a really cute polar bear plushie. I pointed it out to Papa and he checked the price tag. I really wanted it. Papa nodded and gave it to me. I was really happy, I hugged Papa and kissed his cheek. He smiled and carried me to the check out. He bought the polar bear for me and we waited outside. After a while Alfred and Daddy came out. Alfred had a lion plushie and was pretending to be a lion again.

We all trooped back to the car. It was really late now. I yawned as Papa carried me back. He put me down in my seat and strapped me in. I hugged my polar bear and fell asleep.

Dear Diary,

Today was hyper super amazing! Matthew has gotten a lot better and we all went out to a zoo today! Daddy and Papa got us all up early and put up in the car. The trip though was really long and boring. So I started singing to pass the time. After a while Matthew joined in but then Daddy told us to stop. So we looked out for letters and stuff. It was cool. Until the letter Q turned up. It is my nemesis! I will find Q on a number plate! Anyway after that we sung Old McDonald had a farm. I got to be the sheep! I was the best sheep ever!

Then when we got there I beat Matthew to the ticket thingy. Though we looked back at Daddy and Papa, Papa was kissing Daddy on the cheek. Daddy was really funny and went red. They soon came over and we got to go inside. The zoo was amazing! We went and saw lions and tigers! I went up and growled at a lion and is was so scared it ran away. I loved seeing all the different animals and playing in the massive play area. Daddy kept telling me to stop running off. It's his fault he's too slow. We ended up going to see the Arctic animals and stuff. It was really cold there and I had to put my coat on. Papa and Matthew looked at the polar bears, I went over and looked at the penguins. They were so cool! They waddled round and slid on their bellies. They were awesome swimmers to. I started to waddle round like I was a penguin. I made Daddy do it to. We both waddled around like penguins making my brother laugh. After that we went to the gift shop. It was so cool! There was so much stuff! Daddy said I could only get one thing so I got a lion! We went to the checkout and we went out to find Matthew and Papa. Matthew had a polar bear. I tried to scare him by roaring, but he wasn't scared. He yawned and was picked up by Papa and carried back. I wanted a ride too. So I jumped up on Daddy's back and got a ride back to the car. After being buckled in I yawned and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today was a really quiet day. Daddy went out to work or a meeting or something. Papa stayed at home and looked after me an Alfred. He let use make biscuits today so we were allowed in the kitchen. He got out a cookbook for me and Alfred to look at. Alfred looked at all the pages. He wanted to make a massive chocolate cake. Papa laughed and said Daddy wouldn't approve of him doing that. Alfred pouted, that made me laugh. I found a page for biscuits and pointed to it. Papa nodded and started to go through the cupboards to get all the ingredients. Me and Alfred waited looking at the pictures. They looked yummy. Francis put the bags of flour and sugar in front of us. He smiled as me and Alfred stared to measure out the stuff. It was really cool and really messy.

Once they were in the oven to cook, Papa let us lick the bowl and spoon. It was really yummy and Alfred had gotten flower all over him. Papa had to clean him up before we made the icing. It was really sweet and we made chocolate icing. Alfred loved it. While we were waiting for the biscuits to cook, we heard keys in the door. Alfred ran off to meet Daddy while I waited. Papa smiled as he got the biscuits out from the oven. I watched Papa get out the biscuits and put them out to cool. He said we would have to wait before we ice them. Picking me up, he carried me through to see Daddy. Daddy smiled and waved to us as we came in. Alfred already sitting on Daddy's foot as he walked. I giggled at how silly Alfred was.

The biscuits were really nice. We iced them and had them after dinner. We went up to bed afterwards. Papa and Daddy kissed us goodnight and went downstairs. I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep. So I got up to find Papa or Daddy. I took my toy polar bear with me, just incase. I opened my door quietly and tip toed to their room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard loud voices. It sounded like an argument. I got really scared, I had never heard them shout like that. I quickly ran back to my room and tried to get some sleep. But I couldn't, I just started crying. I didn't know what to do, but I woke my brother up. He climbed onto my bed and hugged me. He told me everything was going to be okay. I can't remember much, but I remember hugging him and crying myself to sleep.

Dear Diary,

Today was so cool! Francis let us in the kitchen to do some cooking. Daddy went out for work as normal, but Papa let us bake! We followed him inside and he got down a big book of recipes. I started looking through them with Matthew. They looked so amazing! I didn't really understand the writing very much, it was all in french, but I understood chocolate! I pointed to it but Papa said no. I would be to hyper or something. So we continued looking and we found so biscuits. They looked really yummy, Matthew agreed to. Papa nodded too so I cheered! Papa started to get out all the flour and stuff so we could make biscuits. So we started working out how much sugar and flower we needed. Me and Matthew poured out the flour, though I kind slipped and got flour all over me.

When they were in the oven, Papa let us lick the spoon and the bowl. He also picked me up to go and brush all the flour off me. When I came back, he showed us how to make the icing for the biscuits. Papa let us make CHOCOLATE icing! So we started to make that. During that I heard the door go. I knew it was Daddy so I raced to see him. Smiling happily and hugging him. I looked up after saying hello. He ruffled my hair and smiled down to me, but he looked sad. Something in his eyes looked sad. I tried to cheer him up by hugging his leg and sitting on his foot. Daddy laughed as he tried to carry me along with him. Papa came through with Matthew, Matthew laughed too. I was happy.

The biscuits were amazing! I loved the icing it had on too. We did a really good job. After dinner me and Matthew went upstairs and to bed. Daddy and Papa kissed us goodnight and went away. I closed my eyes to try and sleep, but I couldn't. I tried and I saw that Matthew couldn't get to sleep either. I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking about Daddy. Why did he look so sad? Matthew went off to find Daddy or Papa with his polar bear. I lay in bed, waiting for him to come back with one of them. When he ran back and jumped into bed. I looked worried. I went over to see him and pulled back the cover. Matthew was crying. It nearly made me cry too. I hugged Matthew. I hugged him tight. I didn't want him to cry. I told him everything would be okay. He looked up at me and nodded. I hugged him. We both snuggled down in his bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Things haven't been going to well. Papa and Daddy keep fighting all the time. They try to make sure we have left the room before shouting, but we can still here them. I lie in bed hiding under my covers as they shout. Alfred normally cuddles me and says he's the hero. I don't know what I would do without him. He always makes me feel safer.

Today Papa pulled me to one side away from Alfred. He took me upstairs and sat me down. I thought I had done something wrong and felt like I was going to cry. When Papa saw this his wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He told me I was not in trouble, so I tried to calm down. I looked up to Papa's eyes and they looked so sad. I almost wanted to cry again but Papa stopped me. He said that he and Daddy had had a little fight. It wasn't anything to worry about. He said couples have arguments all the time, it was normal. He also said that because of the fighting, he was going to move into a flat back home in France. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want Papa to leave me. I started crying harder than last time. Hugging onto him and begging him not to go. But Papa said it was all going to be alright, he wasn't going to leave me. I looked up at him really confused. If he was going to leave the house, how could he not leave me? He said I was going to go with him, to go and live in France. I smiled to him and hugged him. But I was soon sad again when he said Alfred wasn't coming. I asked him why? I begged and pleaded for him to take Alfred with us, but he said no. Someone had to look after Daddy. I asked how long we would be away for. Papa said he didn't know. I asked how long I would be away from Alfred, he said no longer than 2 months. Was happy I would get to see my brother again, but I wondered why he didn't know when we'd be back. Papa told me that I would need to think about what to take with me. Kinda like a holiday stuff. Clothes and toys I wanted for when we went to France. I nodded, still not very happy. Papa hugged me close. He said he was doing all this for me and Alfred. He didn't want us to grow up around fighting. This was gonna fix it. It was going to be a short holiday. Just a holiday together. Papa whispered that he loved me so much. He wasn't going to let anything hurt me.

Dear Diary,

Matthew still isn't sleeping very well. More and more Daddy and Papa fight. More and more shouting. They think they keep it hidden, but we still hear it. I don't like fighting, people get hurt. I always go over to Matthew to make sure he's okay. He's normally crying under the covers, sniffing quietly. He never let's Daddy or Papa see him cry like this. Only I see him cry. I stay there, comforting him, saying everything will be alright. I have to stay there to protect him. I'm the hero! I won't let my brother cry alone.

Papa took Matthew upstairs for something. I wanted to follow but Papa said I had to stay downstairs. I just shrugged and went back to my game. As I was playing Daddy came home. I smiled and ran over to meet him. Daddy smiled to me and lifted me up. I laughed as he spun me around in the air. As he put me back down he crouched to my level. He said we needed to have a talk. I nodded and ran over to the sofa, sitting down in my spot. Daddy came over and sat down next to me. The smile he had before was gone. Now he looked sad. I didn't want him to be sad. I shuffled over and gave him a hug. He kinda smiled... not very much but kinda. He said that he and Papa had been having a hard time. They had had loads of fights and they were going to solve the problem. He said that Papa was going to move back to France. I felt really upset. I didn't want Papa to leave. I started crying, Daddy quickly sat me on his lap and hugged me. He said it was all going to be alright. I asked about Matthew and Daddy said he was going with Papa, that made me cry more. I didn't want my brother to leave me. I asked how long they would be going for. Daddy held me close and said it wouldn't be for long. Matthew would be back in less than two months. Two months was a really long time. Daddy said that someone had to keep Papa company. He said I should think about it as a holiday. I sniffed not feeling much better. What if Matthew cried in the night? What if he couldn't get to sleep? Who was he gonna play with? Daddy hugged me and said that he loved me and he was going to protect me.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I really didn't like today. Today me and Papa left home. I really didn't want to go. In the morning I tried hiding under my bed with Alfred so they wouldn't find me. We hugged each other and cried. Alfred didn't want me to go either. He complained about who he was going to play with, who he was supposed to talk to while Arthur was out at work. I had similar worries. Papa worked from home so I wouldn't be on my own, but he would be in his room working all day. Maybe even more if we are on our own. We hear Papa and Daddy calling our names looking for us. Saying it was time for us to go. I pulled closer to Alfred. Closing my eyes and feeling tears run down my cheek. Alfred tried to wipe them away. He said that it was all going to be alright. I was only going to be away for 2 months at most. We would meet again in time for our birthdays, and we would be able to send letters to each other. Both Papa and Daddy agreed we could. We heard the door open as we saw Papa and Daddy's shoes from under the bed. We both held our breath but they found us. Papa asked me to come out. I shook my head quickly. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave Daddy and Alfred. Papa sighed and held a hand out to me. He said we needed to go, we wouldn't want to miss our ship. I sadly crawled out and Papa picked me up and hugged me. Daddy came over and took me off Papa and hugged me close. He had tears down his cheeks. I hugged him back not wanting to leave him. He said I needed to be a good boy and behave myself. I nodded and said I would. When we looked round Papa was hugging Alfred. Alfred was clinging onto him tears falling down his face. As I was put down so was Alfred. We hugged and cried to each other not wanting to go. After we calmed down Papa said we needed to go now. We picked up our bags. Papa looked like he was going away for longer than me. He had a massive suitcase. I only had my little one full of stuff and clothes. I turned around as we walked away. Daddy was holding Alfred, both of them were waving to us. Daddy was putting on a brave face, Alfred was crying but try to be strong. I smiled weakly and waved back as new tears appeared. I followed Papa to the dock where we got on a boat to sail to France.

Dear Diary,

I hated today. Today was the day that Papa and Matthew were going away. I helped Matthew pack his fav toys. I even gave him one of mine so he could play with that to. I really didn't want him to go. We hid under Matthew's bed, hoping they wouldn't find us. Matthew looked so upset, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I hugged him tightly, letting a few tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't want him to go. I don't want to be left on my own. Daddy still went out to work, I would be alone in the big house with no one to play with. We heard Daddy and Papa calling out our names. Saying that Matthew and Papa needed to go now. I know they said Matthew would only be gone for 2 months at most, but what about Papa. Daddy hasn't said when he's coming back. While Daddy helped Matthew pack, I saw Papa packing. He wasn't packing like a holiday. He was packing everything. Did it mean Papa wasn't coming back. Matthew started crying again, but he cried silently. I brushed away a few tears. I told him everything was going to be alright. I said he should send me a letter when he arrives at his new house. Then I could write one back. He nodded but he still cried. We huddled closer under the bed holding our breath and we saw Daddy and Papa's shoes. Papa looked under the bed and found us. He told Matthew they had to go now. They didn't want to be late. Papa held his hand out to Matthew. Matthew sniffed and crawled out. He was soon picked up by Papa. I scrambled out from under the bed, I watched Papa pass Matthew to Daddy. Daddy hugged him. Papa picked me up and held me close, tears falling down his face. He told me to be good and look after Daddy. I nodded and told him to look after Matthew. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He slowly put me down again. I felt like... this was a final goodbye... but I hope it's not. I saw Matthew had been put down. I couldn't help but cry as I pulled him close. We hugged each other, I didn't want to let go and neither did Matthew. Daddy and Papa let us say goodbye. Papa rested a hand on Matthew's shoulder, he said they had to go now. Matthew nodded and went to pick up his bags and followed Papa out. Daddy picked me up and held me as we watched Papa and Matthew walk away. I tried to be brave, but I just couldn't stop crying. Daddy kissed me as he closed the door. I just couldn't believe it, Matthew was gone. Papa was gone. I cried louder. Clinging to Arthur, begging him not to leave me. He said he wasn't going to leave and I think I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I have been living in France for a week now and I really miss Alfred and Daddy. When we got here, Papa explained that I would have to speak French. He said not many people here spoke English and he said it would be better if I stopped speaking English all together. I nodded and agreed. I thought it was lucky both me and Alfred learnt French and English growing up, though Alfred wasn't very good at French. My new room is really big! I couldn't believe how big my new room is. Papa helped me unpack all my stuff and settle in. He gave me a quick tour of the apartment. It wasn't as big as Daddy's house, but it was big enough for the two of us. It's been very lonely without Alfred. The first few times I woke up in the morning and I couldn't see him. I kept crying. Papa always came and hugged me, letting me cry until I couldn't anymore. I kept falling asleep in the day. Papa was worried about me and took me to the doctors. The doctor said that I was perfectly healthy and asked Papa is anything had changed before I started sleeping at odd times. He whispered something to the doctor and he nodded. I couldn't hear what he said, but the doctor seemed happy with it. The doctor told us that in time I would be sleeping normally again. It was probably due to the move. I didn't think so though. I didn't tell them, but I thought it was something else. I've moved houses before for holidays and I've slept fine. I think it's because I'm missing Alfred and Daddy. I keep getting upset and crying myself to sleep. Papa took me home after that and told me he had to start working again. He was going to get me a babysitter for a few days. So he can work in his room and know that I'm not alone with my thoughts.

Papa invited two of his friends round. I recognised Uncle Antonio and Uncle Gilbert. I smiled and hugged them, Uncle Antonio picked me up and spun me round. He smiled and made me feel better. I wanted to show him my room so I pulled him to follow. Papa and Uncle Gilbert smiled as we left. I showed Uncle Antonio all of my toys. He asked how I got each one. I told him each and every story. It was so nice to talk to someone agin. I talk to Papa, but he always looks worried. Then I came to one toy and started crying again. The toy was one of Alfred's favourite toys. He had given it to me so I could remember him. As I felt the tears fall, Antonio wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He asked why I was crying. I told him that Alfred had given me that toy so I won't forget him. Antonio nodded and told me it was going to be okay. He was sure I was going to see Alfred again. I just wished I could see him sooner.

Dear Diary,

It's been over a week since Matthew and Papa left. Its been so boring here. Daddy goes out to work each day and I have to stay with the babysitter. I don't mind my uncle, but his has a weird accent and it's really hard to understand him. Daddy said he lived in Scotland and that is why he sounds different. I don't hate my uncle, but he's not very fun. He just sits on the sofa and watches TV. So I don't ask to play with him. He also scares me slightly. So I spend my days in my room. I hate being all alone. For the first few morning I used to wake up and run over to wake up Matthew, but each morning he's not there. Then I start crying in his bed crying for him and Papa to come back. Daddy always comes in to pick me up and hold me close. He calms me down and says everything will be alright. Now every night I can't fall asleep. I don't like being in that room by myself. I keep worrying what will happen if ghosts or zombie would come into my room. Before me and Matthew used to check under our beds and make sure there were no monsters hiding. Now I'm alone. I don't know what to do. I can't check on those things alone. Daddy said he'd check for me, but I still couldn't sleep. So Daddy decided I could come and sleep in his bed with him. After he carried me to his bed and tucked me in, I felt safer. I fell asleep almost strait away.

There was one night though. I'd had a nightmare the night before and so I was sleeping in Daddy's bed again. I couldn't get to sleep, so I lay cuddled up to Daddy trying to stay awake. Then in the night I heard someone crying. I opened my eyes slowly and looked round. Normally Matthew cried if he had a nightmare. I would be the hero and go over to make sure he was alright. But Matthew wasn't here anymore. I looked to Daddy's face and there was something wet on his cheek. I realised Daddy was crying. I didn't want Daddy to cry. I shook him gently to wake him up, to stop him crying. Daddy opened his eyes and looked at me. Before I could say anything he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, I could remember the last time I was hugged like this. When Papa hugged me. Daddy hugged me like that. Like if he let go I would disappear. I asked him why he was crying. Daddy looked to me and kissed my head. He said he had a bad dream and that some men in suits took me away from him. I felt tears again. I didn't want men in suits to take me away from Daddy. I wanted to stay with him. Daddy hugged me as I started to cry. He promised me that men in suits would never take me away from him. I asked about ghosts and zombies and monsters. He chuckled and said he wouldn't let them take me away either. After that I think we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Some people came over to visit Papa. They knocked on the door and Papa quickly ran to open it. Before he opened the door he seemed to stop to sort himself out, like neatening his hair and straitening his shirt. I watched from my seat as I saw some people dressed in suits come into the house. There were two men and one lady. Francis nodded and quickly let them in and offered them a drink. The people came in and sat down at the table. I quickly got up to offer my seat to the lady. She smiled kindly to me and said how polite I was. I smiled and blushed a little. The men sat down opposite Papa. They asking if I could leave the room. I didn't see why I should, but Papa nodded. He asked me if I didn't mind waiting in my room for a while, he had to talk business with the men. The lady smiled and offered to keep me company. She stood up and smiled to me, asking if I could show here where my room was. I nodded and took her hand to lead her to my room. When we went inside I closed the door so Papa and the men wouldn't be disturbed. I told the lady she could sit on the my bed if she wanted, there wasn't really anywhere else to sit than on the floor. She nodded and sat down and asked me how I had been. I grinned and told her about all the times Uncle Antonio and Uncle Gilbert had visited and took me out to places. She smiled and listened to the stories and asked about my uncles. I had to explain they weren't really my uncles, they were Papa's friends. But because they were so close they had become honorary uncles and helped look after me. Then she asked about Papa. I said that I loved Papa very much and he loved me. He was always looking out for me, though I was a little sad that he had to work during the day. We normally spent a lot more time together when we lived back in England. The lady asked about that. I looked down going quiet. It had been at least a month since I was there. I went over to the bed and sat next to the lady. I reached and picked up the toy Alfred had given me. I told her about Daddy and Alfred. About the fights and arguments that kept going on between Papa and Daddy. Hugging the toy I told her about Alfred. I felt tears come to my eyes as I told her about how much I missed him. All the things we used to do with each other. How we used to bake with Papa and how Daddy would read us bedtime stories. The lady gently wrapped an arm around me trying to comfort me. I didn't like being away from Alfred. I hugged her, tears falling as I cried how much I missed him.

The lady held me and comforted me. She told me that I would see Alfred again soon. I asked her how she knew. She said she just did. She smiled comfortingly. I gave her a hug and thanked her for listening to me and keeping me company. She smiled and said thank you for talking. There was a knock on the door that made me jump. I got off the bed and went over to open the door. I squeaked happily as Papa picked me up and hugged me. The lady smiled and said goodbye. We waved her and the other men off. Closing the door. Papa didn't say what the meeting was about. I didn't mind, I wasn't that bothered. If it was work, it was probably painting related. So yeah... then Papa made me pancakes and he played games with me for the rest of the day.

Dear Diary,

Daddy took the day off work today. I was so happy. He stayed and played with me. He also said that he's been talking to the people at work and that he will start to work from home. He would have to go in one or twice a week, but thats better than five. Daddy smiled to me, I don't think I've seen him that happy in ages. He still lets me sleep with him, but now I'm starting to move back into my old room. Daddy comes in and checks for monsters and makes sure none are there. Then he tucks me in and reads me a story. I still miss Matthew and Papa though. When I asked Daddy when they would be coming back, he said Matthew would be back soon. I asked about Papa next, Daddy said he wasn't sure what was going to happen to Papa. He hugged me close and asked what game I wanted to play. I smiled and said I wanted to play cops and robbers. Daddy smiled and said he was a cop and found a police hat. I shouted I was a robber and ran away. Daddy chased me all over the house. It was so fun. The uncle that talks funny never played like this. I ran up to my room and hid under the bed. I could see Daddy walk inside and look around. I stayed really quiet. He walked over to my bed which I was hiding under. I held my breath, but Daddy found me. I squealed and tried to escape but he caught me and picked me up. We were both laughing so much. Then the doorbell went. Daddy looked the the door, I looked confused. Who would be calling now? Daddy carried me to the door, I took the hat off his head and put it on my own. Daddy opened the door and there were two men in suits and a lady. I remembered Daddy's nightmare and pulled closer to him. I didn't want the to take me away. Daddy let them in and lead them to the living room. He didn't put me down, I wouldn't let him. The men said they needed to talk to Daddy alone. I clung onto him tighter. Daddy looked to me and kissed my head. He said it was going to be okay. The lady came over to talk to me. She asked if I could show her my room and my toys. I didn't want to let go, but Daddy gave me a comforting hug and I knew it would be okay. He passed me over to the lady who carried me to my room. Daddy sat down opposite the men. I wanted to know what was going on.

I told the lady about my toys and stuff. She asked what it was like living here. I said that I had been getting lonely because Matthew wasn't here. I pointed to his empty bed. But I knew I would see him soon. The lady smiled and nodded. I talked to her about Daddy changing his work, so he'll be able to stay here and look after me more than my uncle. The lady asked how I felt about Matthew and Papa leaving. I looked down. I said I missed them both very much. But there had been fighting between Daddy and Papa. The fighting used to upset Matthew, so I'd go over and comfort him, tell him it was okay. It was okay as long as we had each other. I felt tears coming to my eyes as we weren't together. The lady wrapped an arm around me and said that me and Matthew would be together. I hoped so. There was a knock on the door and Daddy was there. I jumped up and ran into his arms. Daddy smiled picking me up. The lady said goodbye and daddy let the men in the suits and the lady go. After he closed the door, Daddy smiled to me. I wanted to ask about the meeting but... I didn't care. Daddy was still here and so was I. They weren't taking me away.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

The people haven't come back again. It's been a few weeks now. But Papa seems to get more and more worried. He hasn't been as happy recently. Papa spends a lot of time working and painting. We've been out into the town a lot of afternoons. Normally when Papa took me out before, he used to take me out with Alfred. We used to go to the park and have a great time. Alfred used to chase me around and I used to run away. Papa and Daddy used to take us out on picnics, when we went to town, we used to buy food. These trips though were different. Papa took loads of his paintings with him. I helped carry some of the smaller ones. We went all the way into town. Papa set up his paintings and tried to sell them. I helped as much as I could, but lots of people walked past us, no one really seemed interested. We were out there for a really long time. Papa kept smiling all the time, but I could tell he was getting more and more upset. I think today he only sold one painting. I noticed that we didn't really have as much food today either. We went out into town to eat. We went to a cafe and I ordered my meal of pancakes, but Papa didn't eat as much. He only had some crepes.

I was getting worried. Papa used to cook amazing dishes back when we lived with Alfred and Daddy. He used to spend hours getting everything just right... but now we seemed to have simpler dishes. I used to think it was just because there was two of us so the food cooked faster. But I think there is something else going on. Papa is always worrying and checking things. He doesn't sleep as well at night either. I hear him crying. I can't bare the thought of him crying, so I get out of bed and go and sleep next to him. When he notices me, he always pulls me close and comforts me, even though he's the one that's crying. He mumbles in his sleep as well. He keeps saying "I'm sorry." Over and over again. I'm getting worried about him.

Papa said it would be no longer than 2 months. I've been counting down the days on my calender. Even though I know I'll see Alfred soon. Only a few weeks left, but I don't know about Papa. I'm really worried about him.

Dear Diary,

The men in suits haven't come back. I'm really happy. Daddy seems to be getting better. He was able to change some stuff at work and was able to work at home. He only went in 2 days a week for his work, though he spends a lot of time in his study. But that's okay with me. It mean the uncle with a funny accent doesn't come over any more. He visits when my other uncles visit, so it's really nice to see him, though I still don't know what he says because he sounds funny. Daddy also said because he doesn't need to go into work every day he's saved up car money. He got me a new games console to play! He even said we could play together later!

One thing I do miss though is Papa's cooking. Because Daddy is always working he doesn't have time to spend cooking really nice meals, but Daddy does cook nice meals. He normally cooks fish and chips which is really cool. Though some times I do miss Papa's cooking. I do wonder how Matthew is doing in France. I haven't seen him and Papa in ages. I hope Papa found a good job, he used to just stay at home and paint. Can you make enough money by painting? I'm sure they are okay. Papa and Matthew will always be okay. Papa is amazing, he will be able to look after Matthew.

There was though one night where Daddy went out with one of my uncles. They went out to, I think it's called a Pub? Whatever it's called, Daddy went out for a drink. My uncle from Wales stayed and looked after me, he sounded funny too. But he didn't sound as strange as my other uncle. He stayed and played with me and raced against me on my new game. It was really cool. He was really good but I was better on the game. I beat him in the end, but it was really close. Though when Daddy came home, he was acting really weird. He was really noisy. My uncle took me upstairs. He told me in a serious tone that I should stay in my room. I nodded, but I was a little worried. Daddy seemed to be acting really strange. He kept shouting things that didn't make much sense. He started talking about Papa in a mean way. My uncles seemed to be saying something, but Daddy didn't stop. He said that he was going to take Matthew away from Papa. He said that I'd never see Papa again. I felt like crying... okay I did start crying. I thought Daddy loved Papa. To hear him speak like that... my uncle came into my room and hugged me close. He said that Daddy didn't mean what he was saying. He had something funny to drink. I didn't say anything I just cried into his shoulder until I think... I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

I thought the day I would be able to see Alfred again would be one of the best days of my life. Papa said today that I will be moving back to England to live with Daddy and Alfred. I felt so happy. I ran over to Papa and hugged him close. I really had missed Alfred. Even though some times he seemed really loud and made me jump, I really missed him. Papa said that Daddy and Alfred were going to come over at the weekend and pick me up. I was confused that Papa sounded so sad when he told me. I thought he should be happy too. We could all live together like we used to. Daddy could go out to work and Papa would stay at home and bake with us. We would all sit down at the table and have an amazing meal that Papa made, all of us happy and together. But something wasn't right. Papa was crying. Why would he be so upset? I thought over everything that had been happening. I looked up to him, wiping away some of the tears from his cheeks and asked 'You are coming too right?'. There was a long silence. Papa didn't need to reply, my happiness I felt felt moments before had disappeared. Papa wasn't coming back with me. That was why he packed all his clothes when we left Daddy's house. That was why he had been crying in his sleep. I suddenly burst into tears. Crying and begging him not to leave us. Papa held me close, hugging me to his chest. He was crying too. He said that he really wanted to stay with me and Alfred, but he couldn't. He and Daddy had been fighting and had discussed the fact that they couldn't live together anymore. But neither Papa or Daddy wanted to lose me or Alfred. They knew we couldn't grow up separated, that was unfair on us. So they had a trial separation. Papa explained that they had to make sure that if we were to live with just one of them, we would be safe with either Papa or Daddy. Whoever seemed the more secure we would live with them. I realised why Papa had been eating less but I ate the same. Papa didn't have enough money to support himself and me. That was why he started working harder and we tried to sell more paintings. It was enough money for him to survive on, but not for me too and definitely not with Alfred as well. Papa explained that no matter what happened, he would always love me and Alfred. No matter how far away we were or how old we got. He would love us forever. I couldn't believe what was happening. It was so much so fast, but in a way I felt I had always known.

On the last day that I would be living with Papa, he did something amazing. Papa made a massive cake and we had a party. We played all sorts of games and we had so much fun. Papa had saved up his money so that we could have an amazing time. At the end of the day I was really tired. As I climbed into Papa's bed, Papa said he had a present for me. I sat up and waited to see what it was. Papa pulled 2 presents out. He put one back saying that one was for Alfred. Pulling me onto his lap he gave the other one to me. I looked at it excited and pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a big book. On the front it said 'Childhood Memories'. I opened the book and on the first page was a big photo of me, Alfred, Papa and Daddy. I smiled as it was taken while we were at the zoo. As I looked through the book there were loads of other photos. Some of them from when I was really little, others I was older. I felt so happy to see them and so sad at the same time. Papa wrapped his arms around me as we looked at all the photos. We looked at them until I found myself falling asleep, dreaming of those days gone by.

Dear Diary,

When Daddy told me that Matthew would be coming back home. I felt so happy, but by the end of the talk I didn't feel very happy anymore. Daddy said that Matthew would be coming home. When I heard that I felt so excited. I had really missed Matthew. Daddy was okay at playing games and checking for monsters, but I really missed Matthew. He was my brother and no one could ever replace him. But then when I asked if Papa was coming back, Daddy shook his head. I felt angry all of a sudden. Daddy kept saying he loved Papa, but if he wasn't going to let him come back too. I shouted at Daddy. I said 'You kept saying he love Papa, but then a few nights ago you said that I would never see Papa again. If you really loved someone you wouldn't say mean things about them.' I felt tears in my eyes as I kept shouting. 'You would find them and hug them and say everything was going to be alright.' Daddy seemed really shocked when I shouted at him. I expected him to shout back at me. He doesn't like me shouting and I don't like shouting at people. But Daddy made me feel really angry. He had lied about loving Papa. He had said all those nasty things about him. I took in a breath to keep shouting but Daddy picked me up, holding me close to him. I didn't want to be picked up. I started struggling, shouting to be put down but Daddy didn't let go. I could feel him crying softly. I stopped fighting and looked to him confused. Then I was worried I'd upset Daddy and I hugged him back starting to cry myself. Daddy was all alone, he only had me. When Daddy started crying I had to be the hero. I hugged him and said I didn't mean to shout. Daddy said it was okay. He said he was sorry. I looked more confused. He said we had to sit down and he had to explain somethings. So we went and sat down. Daddy took my hands and looked me in the eye. He said that he loved Papa very much. He loved me and Matthew as well. But things hadn't been going very well. He and Papa just kept fighting. They didn't want us to grow up with them fighting all the time. He knew it wasn't good and that it really must upset me and Matthew hearing them fight. I nodded. Daddy said that they couldn't live together due to the fighting, but they didn't want us to be split up as well. So they had a time of separation where they could work out who would be able to look after me and Matthew. Daddy said Papa had really been struggling so Matthew was to move back here. I asked why we couldn't go and visit Papa. Daddy said it would cost too much to keep travelling backwards and forwards. Me and Matthew needed a stable home. But Daddy said we could visit Papa if we really wanted. I asked when the next time I would see Papa again. Daddy said I could see him when we went to collect Matthew.

The day before we were going to pick Matthew up me and Daddy set up a small welcome home party. Daddy took some time off work so we could get the house ready. Daddy worked on putting up banners and making some food. I went to Matthew's side of the room and started sorting out his bed. I put some new sheets on it and sorted out the covers. Though when I tried to put the quilt in it's cover I got kinda stuck inside and had to shout for help. Daddy came through and helped untangle me. I tidied up my room and sorted out the draws so Matthew could put his clothes back. I made sure all my toys were in their boxes. It took ages and Daddy came to help me finish off the last few things. I helped Daddy ice the cake for Matthew. Though I wanted to make something for Papa. I went back to my room and I did a picture for Papa. I drew him and Daddy together and I drew me and Matthew together. I really missed him so I coloured in the picture so he could put it up on his wall to remember us. As I finished Daddy came in to put me to bed. It was the last night I'd be sleeping in the bedroom alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I don't think I've ever cried more than I did today. Today was the day Papa was going to take me back to England to live with Alfred and Daddy. The most upsetting thing was Papa was going to go back to France. I don't know if we would ever see him again. I woke up in Papa's bed snuggled up to him. He woke up a little while after me and I quickly pretended to be asleep. Papa chuckled but he could tell I was awake. He slowly sat up and 'woke' me up. I tried to ignore him and go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Papa picked me up and carried me through to the kitchen. He made me a really nice breakfast and told me to just relax and enjoy it. Though it wasn't long until I started crying again. How was I going to be able to enjoy breakfast when I knew that today was going to be the last day I'd see Papa again for who knows how long? Papa hugged me and told me everything would be alright. He wasn't just going to drop me off at the door and leave without a word. He said he would stay for a while. He hadn't seen Alfred in ages and he missed him. I said that I missed Daddy and Alfred too. Papa smiled and ruffled my hair. He said I shouldn't worry. He would never forget us and always visit when he could. We finished breakfast and packed our bags... well my bag. Papa also made sure that I remembered my photo album and that he needed to take Alfred's with him. After that I looked around the house, hugging my toy polar bear I got. I called him Kuma. He stayed with me through all of this. I wasn't going to forget him.

It took ages but we finally made it to England. As we got off the boat, Papa pointed something out to me. I looked to where he was pointing confused. Then I saw a sight I had long missed. Alfred ran over to me and hugged me. He started saying how much he missed me. I told him that I'd missed him too. Alfred started to talk about all the things that had happened while I was gone. He also said he had a big surprise waiting for me at home. All of a sudden I was picked up away from Alfred. My moment of confusion turned to happiness as I hugged Daddy. Daddy hugged me tightly saying how he'd missed me and how much I'd grown. I could hear Alfred was soon laughing as Papa picked him up. It was strange to be all together again. After that we all went back to Daddy's house.

I was so surprised when we got back that there was a whole party set up. It was to welcome me home. I nearly started crying again because I was so happy. Papa and Daddy played with us. They hadn't done that in such a long time. We all played hide and seek, pin the tail on the donkey. We all watched mine and Alfred's favourite films. It was an amazing day. Though... as it got darker, the day came to an end and Papa had to go back to France. I begged him not to go. So did Alfred. We both clung onto his legs, sitting on his feet saying he wasn't allowed. But we all knew he had to go. We waved Papa off. This time when I started crying, Papa wasn't able to hug me. He wouldn't be able to help or look after me anymore. But I felt two arms wrap around me when I started to cry. I looked up to the eyes of my brother Alfred. He said that he would always be there for me. He said I didn't need to cry, because some day we would all be together again... someday, he was sure.

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning and I was so excited! Matthew my brother was finally coming back home. He wasn't going to be away any longer. Though my excitement did disappear as I remembered that only Matthew would be coming back. Papa might stay for a while, but he would have to go back to France. It wasn't going to be an easy thing to do, but that was what was going to or had to happen. I ran through the house and jumped on Daddy's bed. Daddy rolled over and said something like 'it was too early'. I looked at the clock, it wasn't early. I always got up at 6AM. I wasn't going to let Daddy miss today. He had to get up right now. Daddy eventually got up and out of bed. I followed him round to the kitchen, looking around at all the decorations we had put up for Matthew to welcome him home. I sat up at the table and waited for Daddy to pour out my cereal. Apparently when I did it I made a mess and put too much sugar on it. I don't know what he was talking about. Anyway, Daddy made himself a cup of tea and then my breakfast. I ate it really quickly. I couldn't wait to see Matthew again. He was going to be so surprised. I looked at the clock and asked Daddy how long it would be before we could pick up Matthew. Daddy looked to the clock and said it would be hours. Hours! That sounded so long. I had to find something to do. I knew what to do. I put my bowl on the side and got out some paper and pens. I was going to do a drawing. I started using my amazing drawing skills and crayons to draw out me, Matthew, Daddy and Papa all together having a picnic, like we used to. I soon found I couldn't stop myself as I drew loads of different times we had all been together. As I was drawing Daddy noticed what I was doing. He smiled at the pictures and said we should put one on the fridge. I nodded but I said I wanted to give one to Papa. So he could remember all the good times we had. Daddy nodded. He said it was a really nice thought. He said I should keep drawing and that I should choose some to give to Papa. I nodded happily and kept drawing until we had to go.

We went all the way to the docks and waited for Matthew and Papa. It was really cold but it didn't bother me. Me and Daddy waited until one boat came in and the people started to get off. I looked around to see if Matthew was there, I couldn't see him. I started to feel disappointed, but then Daddy pointed out something about the last few passengers. I looked up to see Matthew and Papa walking kinda towards us. I couldn't feel happier as I saw Matthew again. I couldn't help but run full speed towards him. He didn't notice me until the last moment when I hugged him. I told him how much I'd missed him and what had been going on. He said he'd missed me to which made me hug him more. Then Daddy came up and picked Matthew up to hug him. Matthew seemed to happy. I was quickly scooped up by Papa and I let out an excited cheer. I laughed with Papa saying how much I'd missed him and that he was still the best cook in the world. Papa smiled and gave me a big present. I looked at it confused as I opened it. Inside was a big book with 'Childhood Memories' written on it. I opened the book and it was full of photos. Some of them family ones, some with just me and Matthew. Some with just me. I smiled and thanked him for the present.

We went home and had the most amazing welcome back party ever! We played so many games and had so much fun. I also got to give Papa some of my drawings for him to take home. But at the end of it Papa had to go back to France. Me and Matthew really didn't want him to go. But we both knew he had to. We waved Papa off and Matthew started crying again. I moved quickly and hugged him. I told him everything was going to be okay. I would always be there for him. As I watched Papa walk away I had a sense that this was not the end. I told Matthew that one day, we would all be together again. Maybe not like we used to be. But we would all be together and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

It's been years since I've seen Papa. I've tried many times to see him, but some how... we've never managed it. We are a lot older now. Me and Alfred, we're in our late teens. It's been over 10 years since that day. Though don't get the wrong idea about Papa. He has always sent us Christmas card and presents. He never forgot a birthday. I really miss him. We have been able to write to each other. He said that he has been alright, he's doing well. He sends me and Alfred paintings every so often. He's been able to support himself. It's great to hear he's alright. He was really happy to read that I've joined the school hockey team and that I'm doing well in my studies. Papa was really pleased when I got some really high grades and that I helped our school team win their first match of the season. I scored the winning goal and Papa sent me some money to pay for some new sports gear. Though Dad was really happy as well. Dad took me out with Alfred and we had a really good time. Alfred made it onto the cricket team. Dad was really proud of both of us. But I don't think everything is okay at home.

I can sense tension between Alfred and Dad. I get on really well with Alfred and with Dad, but I don't think it's going to last. I'm really worried. I don't want Alfred to go and for me to never see him again, I don't want him to disappear like Papa did. I really do love and care for my brother, I don't want to lose another family member. My school councillor keeps telling me it's fine. But I can see the relationship getting worse. Alfred stays out later each night. Dad keeps phoning his mobile and finding it's switched off. Alfred comes home late. Dad shouts at him and he goes up to our room. I follow him hearing Dad shouting after him. I don't want them to fight. I asked Alfred about what was going on. Alfred said that he wanted to move out at the end of the year. I asked why. He said it was because he felt like Dad was trying to keep him down. He was treating him like a kid when he wasn't one anymore. He felt it was time for him to move on. I begged him to reconsider. I could feel tears well up. Alfred wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He said that I was going to be alright. I'd grown up so much. He said I was more than capable of looking after myself, he offered for me to come with him. But I couldn't do that, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose my brother. I'd already lost him once, I couldn't do it again, not now.

Dear Diary,

I was looking through the old photo album. The one Francis gave me the day he left. I do miss him. I sighed as I put it back down. It had been over 10 years since these photo's were taken. I sighed looking around. I have really enjoyed staying here with Dad, I did miss Francis. I didn't call him Papa anymore. I didn't call Dad Daddy anymore. I wasn't a little kid anymore. I didn't do kid things nor need to be treated like one. I've been doing really well in school. I'd made it onto the school cricket team, I want to be a professional sportsman when I finish school, but not here. I don't think I can stand being here much longer. I keep being told by Dad what I should do. He's happy I'm into sports, but I don't think he likes my career choice. Matthew's doing really well to. He's grown up so much. He's still a little shy around girls, but that seems to work in his favour.

Matthew and I have gotten on so much as we've grown up. We've been through thick and thin together. He did get picked on when we started school. But once I stood up for him, no one bothered him too much after that. I really don't want to leave him on his own. After he came back from living with Francis, he didn't seem so sure of himself. It was like he had a knock back or something. He seemed to be looking over his shoulder, waiting for him to come back. I don't want him to be looking back. I don't want him to be waiting. We've lived out our lives, but we need to move on soon. I told Matthew of my plans. He didn't want me to go. It pained me to see him like that. The only thing I could do was pull him towards me. I held him as he cried. I promised him he would be alright. I offered for him to come with me. I wanted him to come with me but... he declined. I promised him I wouldn't go until the end of the school year. I promised him I wouldn't go far away. I know what he was worried about, he was worried I'd leave him like Francis was forced to so many years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

Well, exams have finally started. It's our final year and we've all been trying to work out what to do next year. Papa sent Alfred and I Good Luck cards before our exams. I've been writing to Papa about how nervous I am that school's almost over. I really like the school here. I like the teachers and I know the layout of the school really well. I was talking to Dad about what to do after this year. I told him I wanted to continue playing hockey as a hobby and that I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Dad asked me to think of what I enjoyed doing in school. I know it's weird but I do enjoy politics. I love studying it. I also love studying law as well. I asked Dad what he thought about me attending the 6th Form at my current school. So I won't need to move out and it will be a place I'm familiar with. He nodded and said it was a really good idea. I was really happy that he approved of my choice. I don't really know what I'm going to be doing next year. I applied for the 6th Form and I think the letter comes through today. But I do know one... upsetting thing that will change in September. Alfred is going to leave.

Alfred came back one afternoon cheering and shouting. I was working quietly in our room when I heard him running up the stairs. At this point Dad was still out working. Since we had gotten older and could look after ourselves, he started to go back to work than working at home. I only just had time to save my work before Alfred pushed the door open grinning with a letter in his hand. He ran over to me and shoved the letter in my face, telling me to read it. I shuffled back a little and took the letter. Unfolding it I noticed the logo on the tope of the page. My eyes widened as I read down the letter. Soon I understood why he was so excited. Alfred had gotten his confirmation letter on a sports scholarship. I smiled up to him and hugged him sharing in his celebrations. Alfred had really been working hard in training and his sports and it all paid off. He was going where he wanted to study what he loved. It wasn't long until Dad came home. We could hear him unlocking the door and calling up to us. Apparently I had some post. I double checked I'd saved my work. Alfred followed me downstairs as I saw Dad smiling and holding out a letter to me. I recognised it was from my school and suddenly felt really nervous. Alfred patted my back as I opened the envelope. I pulled out the letter and grinned. I had been accepted into the 6th Form on my chosen course! I hugged Alfred and showed Dad my letter. He said he was really proud of me. Alfred was quick to follow showing Dad his acceptance letter. I'm not sure how he took it, but he congratulated Alfred on his acceptance. I smiled as it finally seemed they could get along.

Dear Diary,

Well we finally have all our exams coming up. I hate exams, why do they have to have them in the summer? The weather is finally really nice and sunny and they put us in a big exam hall. Why can't they have the exams in winter when no one wants to be outside? Why are they always in summer? Anyway this year I've been working really hard. I really want to go on to be a professional sports player. I know that Dad really wasn't too keen on the idea. I think it's partly because he thinks I'm throwing my education away or something. But I know how hard it is to make it into the sporting world. You need to work really hard to be the best. But also trying to be the best doesn't mean you try to take all the credit yourself. To be good on a team you need to know when it's your time to shine, and also when it's the best time to help others out. So I had this kinda tryout thing a while ago and all these different talent scouts all came to watch our training and our game. I was really nervous about them and I played my best. I could see some of the others were nervous too. So I was just a friendly support for them. I knew how much I wanted to get through, and I knew these guys since the start of the year, I wanted as many of us to get through as possible. As the captain I made sure no one was left behind. The session was really long and hard but we all made it to the end without and injuries. That was a while back and all the teachers were talking about September and what to do. Though in my last lesson a runner came up to my class and gave my teacher a stack of letters to give out. I was a little curious especially as one had my name on. Looking round I realised all my team mates had letters too. It could only be one thing. A letter from the talent scouts.

I couldn't help but run home that day. I'd opened my letter and read it quickly. One word stuck in my mind. Accepted! I couldn't wait to tell Matthew, Dad and Papa. They would be so happy for me. I got my dream and I made it into my first choice! I quickly pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Running up the stairs to our room. I knew Matthew was already home so I raced to find him. Pushing open the door I ran up to him and held out the letter for him to read. He shuffled back a little and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read I'd been accepted. He smiled standing up and giving me a hug. I hugged him back, I was so happy. Matthew said he was proud of me and said he knew I could do it. It wasn't long until Dad came home and called up to us. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. Though it did mean I'd be moving out in September, I'm sure he should be happy that I'm going where I want to go. He might not approve of my choice, but he should at least be proud. Dad called up saying Matthew had some post, so we both went down together. I followed Matthew down stairs to see Dad. I stayed calm and controlled as Matthew realised his letter was from the school. Nervously he opened it up and read the letter. He smiled and cheered as he announced he'd been accepted into the 6th Form and to do his chosen course. He turned and hugged me happily. Next he hugged Dad. I was so glad Matthew got where he wanted. Dad said he was proud of him, then he looked to me. He asked if I had any news about September. I smiled and held out my letter to him. He took it slowly and unfolded it. I wasn't too sure how he was going to take it, but he smiled reading it. Looking over to me, he congratulated me. I smiled as it was the first time in ages he's ever congratulated me for something. I hope we can all get along through the summer. And I hope Dad will be off my back now so I can enjoy myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

We got our results today. I hoped that I got the grades I needed to confirm my place at 6th form. Alfred was the one who had woken me up in the morning. At first I didn't want to get up because I thought it was too early. I tried to pull the covers over my head and ignore him. But Alfred didn't give up. He actually did something that really surprised me. I tried to curl up in my sheets and Alfred scrambled under them! I realised too late as I felt Alfred wrap his arms around me. Like he used to when we were really little. When I was scared or nervous. I'm not sure if not wanting to get my exam results counted as a moment I needed Alfred to hug me. Wether it was or not... it was nice. Alfred grinned up at me from under the covers, his eyes showing that playful side I thought he might of lost. I smiled softly to him. Alfred chuckled and started to tickle me in a bid to get me up. I couldn't help but laugh and wiggle as I tried to escape him. We wrestled and got all tangled up in the covers. I don't think we've played like that in years. We were so busy playing that we didn't notice the door open. It was only when we heard someone laugh we froze. But not the 'just been caught' freeze. The voice sounded familiar, it sounded really familiar but it wasn't Arthur's voice. Alfred sheepishly peaked out from under the sheets. I sat up slightly to look too. My eyes widened and I could stop myself from crying out and pushing Alfred off me. Papa had returned! I ran into his arms. Papa smiled almost crying as he hugged me. It didn't take Alfred long to get untangled and join us. We hadn't seen him in so many years. I couldn't help but cry happily. I really missed Papa, I only realised now exactly how much I had missed him. He said he was happy to see us and that we'd grown up a lot. He said he was pleased to receive our letters and hear how well we were doing. He said he wanted to be here with us to get our results. I couldn't stop crying and hugging him. I spotted Dad smiling just outside our room. He told us we needed to go and get our results or we couldn't have the party. Naturally Alfred started dragging us to the car after the mention of a party. I couldn't believe what was going on. Our results, Papa coming to visit and a party! I only hoped my results were what I wanted.

It was great fun coming home. Both Alfred and I got the grades we wanted and we were so happy. I am definitely returning to the school in September! Alfred was happy he's got his scholarship. We spent the day together as a family. We went home and had loads of presents! I got all sorts of new hockey gear and loads of books to help me next year. Alfred got a whole load of sports gear and things to help him. We also both got some tickets to go and see our favourite teams play at there home ground! And they were good seats! It must of cost a fortune. We had good time together as a family unit. I don't think we had been together like this since we were really little. The whole day was amazing. Papa even let me help him cook a massive group meal, like he used to, for everyone to have. It was delicious! I really missed Papa's cooking. Dad was kinda alright, but no one could ever beat Papa. Though sadly Papa couldn't stay. He said he had to return to France. We waved him goodbye and thanked him for coming. Papa didn't go though until we both had a big hug from him. He hugged Alfred first and then me. When he hugged me, he whispered to me that he was so happy to see me again. I had grown up so much. He said he really did love me and missed me and Alfred terribly. He kissed my forehead and smiled. He said soon we'd be able to visit him. But not right now... but some day. As we waved him off I wondered what that meant. How come soon we would be able to visit him? He must mean after our studies. Well... if he means after them, then it's only a few more years until I can see him again. I smiled softly. I will see you again Papa, I'll come back to that little flat and see you again. Like I always wanted to.

Dear Diary,

Well judgement day has finally arrived. Today we have to go and get our results. I am actually really nervous about today. I passed my talent spot with no problem at all. But I know I have to get the right grades to get in. I don't want to blow this so I tried really hard to get the best grades I could to secure my place. I could hardly sleep all night, but when I did wake up, there was no way I was going to wait any longer than I needed. Matthew hadn't woken up yet, I didn't want him to miss his results so I went over to wake him up. I tried tugging the covers off him, but he seemed to growl at me. Well if he wasn't coming out, I was going in. So I crawled under the covers and hugged him. He looked at me confused. I could tell from how he was so tense he was really worried about today. I didn't want him to worry. Matthew looked to me and smiled softly. I smiled back and started to tickle him. Matthew started laughing and wriggling to try and get away. I started laughing to as I continued to tickle him. He tried to tickle me back and soon we were both all caught up in the covers. I was laughing so much, it had been years since we had played like this. It may of sounded really silly, but everyone needs to have childish moments. The next thing we know is a voice chuckle to himself. Now I froze where I was, a memory stirred. I didn't think I'd heard that laugh for years, but I knew it but I couldn't place it. I slowly peaked out of the sheets. My face lit up as I realised it was Francis! Matthew saw him as well and pushed me off from on top of him. He ran to Francis and hugged him. I quickly wrestled with the sheets caught around my leg, almost desperately. I hadn't seen him in years. Once free I quickly went over and joined the hug. It was almost too good to be true. Francis said he was so happy to see us again. He was pleased when we sent him letters and photos of what we'd been up to. He was happy when he received word of our acceptance into our schools. He ruffled my hair and grinned. He said he always knew my competitive sporting streak would get me somewhere. Then dad came in smiling, only half smiling, but smiling all the same. He said that we couldn't spend all day here. We needed to go and get our results so we could have a party! At the mention of a party I grabbed Matthew and started dragging him to the car. Dad chuckled and Francis followed suit. Soon we were all on our way to get our results... and nerves set in again.

We all stood outside car. I was so tense looking at my envelope. Half of me wanted to open it, the other half didn't. As I contemplated I hear the rip of Matthew opening his envelope. He pulled out the paper and his face lit up. He jump-hugged Francis cheering he had gotten the grades he wanted. He had actually gotten high grades than he was predicted which was amazing. He then looked to me. I looked down and opened my envelope. Taking out the sheet and unfolding it... I'd done it as well! I cheered and celebrated. Matthew smiled and hugged me. We had both gotten what we wanted. Francis hugged me too, he was so happy we had both gotten what we wanted. I looked over to Dad. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. I realised that these grades confirmed I would be leaving in a few weeks to go to my new school. I went over to him and gave him a hug, surprisingly I got one back.

We went back home and had an amazing party. Papa cooked an amazing meal but it wasn't long until he had to return to France. He hugged me first and whispered that he was so proud I was reaching for my dreams. Even though things may become hard, he felt I was on the right track. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. Smiling he went to Matthew. Matthew didn't look like he wanted to let go. But Francis soon waved us farewell, until we meet again.


End file.
